cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Elcor (list)
A list of the elcor mentioned or featured on CDN. Contemporary A''' * Amuroshaldo - president of the Society of Virtuous Fellows (Dekuunan traditionalist movement) '''B * Barty the Spot - drunken, biotic menace C''' * Caarl - master of the MSV Davrona, makes trips to Omega * Calyn - former elcor ambassador to the Citadel * Chirrano Xultonnos - member of Special Response team, Nos Astra Police Department * Crysto - diplomatic staff, mission to Nasurn '''D * Dendalia - signals officer under Stanley Jackson, resigned in protest following the QOROQ affair. * Dennol - misanthropic outlaw * Desund - tragic accidental murderer * Dhoosin - youthful mascot of LittleBlessings * Dord - poet * Dozinn Likuunis - Executive Administrator on White Waters colony E''' * Emarl - master chef, outraged that 2188 CheeseCon was held on the Citadel and not Dekuuna '''F * Fiav’aarei - actress * Figlan - egotistical academic, biotic * Fixtwo - musician * Fwunbarro - owner of Blissfully: Coffee, ''outside New Nos Astra '''G' * Ghelsinon - grocer on Omega * Giza - runs a bar on Zakera Ward * Goft Dugn - actor H''' * Hanibar - co-host of Faezan Dorin's prank show, wears bow ties * Harta - military tactician, author of "Make Haste Slowly" * Hiwuraango - admiral, Dekuunan navy '''J * Jandrum Naurowauro - activist, Elcor Liberties Movement * Jinnarn - efficient lieutenant to Dennol * Jonai - sister of Kojet K''' * Kasxcy - friend of Druss Jorkakt * Kojet - mercenary * Koyok - Trask Interstellar, vice president of development and integration. * Kyr Nosoric - C-sec officer '''L * Lokkor - musician, disc jockey M''' * Menachro the Great - performer, comedian, musician * "Mister Cotton Ninimuffin" - circus clown '''O * Olxima-Sinren - ship master * Orotan - soldier, participated in the Battle of London P''' * Petalaz - participant in the Biotic Games * Petzac - renowned actor * Pradok - sub-umpire in Trapball '''Q * Quizic - restaurant owner R''' * Ranthos - actor, played "Mr. Wu" in "Yellow Emperor's Resplendent Fist" * Ravanor Nuumyn - the only elcor ever admitted to Clan Ravanor. His armour was recovered from the trophy cache of indoctrinated Gruulian warriors executed at A'qari. * Relto Lextan - restless mercenary * Rorix Teranis - archivist, Courts of Dekuuna * Rossnok - elderly diplomat '''T * Terojum - father of Phaedre Kyala * The Void Mountain - businessman of Omega * Tolitith - manager, Spring Hill Theater (Kithoi Ward) * Toruun Thordaa - former XO of Lessan Vadarat V''' * Vornyl Gabbleblotchits - pilot '''X * Xoorik - regular at Aphin's Place * Xooril - associate of the above * Xulat "Rump Roast" Loyns - infamous and apparently successful pick-up artist, encourages us all to "go with horniness"; idol of Chez Chezlin * Xuumo-kalashasi - logistics officer, diplomatic mission to Nasurn Y''' * Yaetan Harwun - faculty, Aroch College * Yefilo - star strike roller in trapball. '''Z * Zeeyat - writer and games reviewer, Zero Intonation * Zoftan - investment banker, ex-wrestler * Zoren - owner of Easy on the Eezo bar, Omega Historical * Aodh - spiritual leader * Belon (or Belan) - explorer (see: Belon's Rift) * Earcnan - author * Ekaan - influential author of the fantasy genre * Juxxak - education reformer * Moruundar - influential author of the fantasy genre * Vrriisol - great political theorist. To quote Xuumo: "The grinding sound on the name is something I have yet to hear non-elcor - (momentary surprise:) save a krogan once, interestingly - pronounce correctly." Mythical * Or-Gyclyn, He who would Neither Lead nor Follow * The Just Ralmonisuuk - revered leader of legend * The Hollow Elcor - possibly something Jorgal Dwick made up on the spot * The Wise Raxuu - husband to the Just Ralmonisuuk Category:Elcor